Of Pain and Cerulean Antics
by wisperin9 shad0s
Summary: Ging thinks about his legacy. The Zaoldycks and the Spiders are now allies. Hisoka gets his wish.
1. Immortal Souls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of Hunter x Hunter. This is written solely for philosophical exploration. 

**A/N:** Ging's POV.

* * *

Immortal Souls

Ah, the wind. It's so good to be in the face of the wind, feeling it whip through oneself with all the gentleness of clouds. The sun is dipping ever more slowly into the horizon, blinding all who dare to gaze straight into it with the gusto of a dying day. How dramatic... How beautiful. Maybe humans are just cruel, for beauty is always to be found within something in pain and helpless. The damsel in distress.

But I am far from the prince who rescues the weak. In fact, I hold them in my disdain.

That is the reason, for which I would leave my only son just a nen-fastened box and whatever Mito would care to say about me. It's rather cruel, really. I wish for him to be strong, to be a prodigy amongst men. The ordinary would only disappoint me. That is why I couldn't stay at home to be a good husband and father - it would slowly kill me, because it was so boring. My wife must have understood that.

I wonder how my son is doing now. Too involved with my own projects to look into it myself, I had Netero track Gon, and then out of curiosity, Zaoldyck Killua, the boy he has taken a liking to for a long time now. Last he had reported to me, I was flying in a similar fashion over Whale Island, while the boys were doing research on the game, Greed Island, that my companions and I had created.

Well now, let's check in with the dear sensei, Netero-san.

* * *

Ending Notes: Originally a one-shot, but now I reconsider. Want to tell me if this is worth continuing?


	2. Mysterious Intentions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of Hunter x Hunter. This is solely for philosophical exploration. 

**A/N:** Gon, Killua, Karuto... These kids just get more dangerous every time we see them, don't they? Time-frame set near the end of GI Final, the OVA series.

* * *

Mysterious Intentions

Skipping from tree to tree, one of the younger Zaoldycks pursues his targets adeptly and silently. They have not sensed him, but remain wary of their surroundings nevertheless. Even at the unripe age of nine, Karuto already has a perfect Zetsu. He guesses at their destination, a rocky field in the northern parts of Greed Island, where they are to continue solidifying their training under the command of one Bisuke.

This person, Bisuke, is most certainly not what she seems. Hypothesizing from their lack of fear for her, brother and that person Gon do not know that she is one of the endangered tribes of giants. He is impressed by the way that her nen is completely compressed into her faux body, an illusion to make herself seem inconspicuous. She doesn't seem to have noticed him, but he isn't sure if she would react anyhow, as there is no murderous intent in his nen.

Though Karuto feels that brother Killua is losing his edge by being around Gon, it doesn't matter to him. Killua may as well have been exiled from the Zaoldyck family. Pity, too - he has so much disgusting talent that could have been used for better purposes than the ones this Gon can think up.

Even though Karuto is much more powerful at this point, having been conveniently and efficiently tutored in the art of nen by his mother Kikyou, he does not thwart the possibility that Killua may still surpass him - with his sickening talent and all. He's glad Killua's exiled. The attention was all on him, before. Now, Karuto is actually given missions, and mother wouldn't shriek all the time anymore.

Karuto has been recruited as the newest member of the Spiders. This happened right after Hisoka had Illumi disguise himself as the clown, so that he could proceed to try and fight the leader of the Spiders, Kuroro Lucifer. The members of the Spider were good enough to discover him, despite his masking techniques. They were intrigued by his young age and skill, then captured him to have him be interviewed by their leader. Kuroro liked him very much, and he was immediately recruited; two of the obvious benefits were his skill and obedience, not having known any other way within the world of the Zaoldycks. Not having an urgent mission at the moment, Kuroro had Machi order him to spy on these two targets on the basis that they should be prevented from going to help the chain assassin, once the Jyonen user has released Kurapika's nen from the Spider's leader.

He shakes himself out of his reverie. He should pay more attention, after all. Just in time as well, for his targets stopped three hundred meters in front of him, having reached their destination. They are practicing their special abilities... This should be useful.

About two thousand feet into the air, neither Bisuke's party nor Karuto can sense Netero and Ging watching bemusedly.

* * *

Ending Notes: Ah, I ended up continuing it after all. Though I'm not sure what I have in mind yet, maybe it'll further develop. I can never cease being fascinated by these characters. Chapter length will be inconsistent. 


	3. Against the Unrepentant

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of Hunter X Hunter. This is written solely for philosophical exploration. 

**A/N:** Here is the chain assassin. Gon and Killua definitely will not come into play, I apologize to their fans. I haven't decided whether or not to include Leorio yet.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Every momentary beep from the cardio monitoring system is reassuring to Senritsu, because it means that Kurapika is very much well and alive. Her patient eyes run over his delicate features, a symptom of tragic beauty. She puts her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Normal. His facial expression is relaxed, asleep under the influences of the anesthetics the doctor gave him. Overall, he's doing well - recovering stably.

Senritsu smiles, revealing even more so her buck teeth. This is good. She sighs, and sits down. Personally, if she knew she has any hope of being more than a friend to this adolescent, she most likely would. However, her appearance has been reduced to that of a strange, bald elf, after hearing only one note of a piece of music composed by the devil. For now, she is satisfied with staying by his side whenever he wants her there, being the calming guidance she knows that the rest of his friends can not provide.

She can not help but to remember how this has come to be.

They were having lunch together, casually, at the Nostrad Mansion, discussing various opera plays that they had seen with Neon. The girl mostly likes comedy, as she is too impatient to go through with the angst involved in a tragedy. He was laughing at this point that she made, when suddenly, his expression changed completely. His Kuruta eyes went red; he was gasping for air. Before Senritsu could rush to his side, he had collapsed on the table.

Fortunately for him, Neon came out of her room at that moment and called her doctor for the unconscious chain assassin. She watched him being shipped to the nearest hospital without much ocassion.

She told Senritsu that, after thinking it over for a few hours, she decided that no matter how much she mused, her ability would never come back, so she came out to get something to eat. She would love to please daddy, but she doesn't worry herself much over it if she really can't. After suggesting a chocolate cake to the princess, the musician quickly followed the ambulance.

Dr. Erudio concluded an hour ago that there was nothing physically wrong with the boy. As a nen user himself, however, he was able to use Gyo to see that Kurapika's nen was unstable - for what reason, he does not know. He did notice, however, that a lot of the assassin's nen is concentrated around his heart. He also suggested that the patient should be kept for a few days for further examination. Senritsu thanked him for the diagnosis, and so he exited the room.

Presently, she is shaken out of her thoughts by the figure stirring, then tossing, in bed. Finally, he sits up to eye her questioningly. "The hospital? What happened?"

"I'm asking you. You just fainted right in the middle of our conversation." He pulls off the sensors connecting him to the monitor. Kurapika rubs his forehead with the base of a hand, closing his eyes to minimize the light. Then his eyes fly open again.

"The leader of the Spiders. He used Jyonen to remove my nen." His eyes glow that eerie shade of blood red again. Because the rest of his face holds no malice, it makes him look ghostly, with a formidable blank stare. "I must do something about it."

* * *

Ending Notes: I wonder what he would do, don't you? His style is so desperate. Who should speak next, one of the good guys or the villains? Who do you like better? Please review! 


	4. Over Tea and Bandages

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of Hunter X Hunter. This is written solely for philosophical purposes.Since the Jyonen user's name was never explicitly mentioned, I made up the name 'Harazenki.' 

**A/N:** Netero, Menchi and one of the lesser used characters, Bononorefu - the one who looks like a mummy. He probably only appeared in the entire anime about twice.

* * *

Over Tea and Bandages

A stormy sky, white mountains and bronze fields look interestingly similar to shapes on a childish painting, like a bunch of wheat tipped huge arrows aiming at the frowning brows of the goddess Hera. Surroundings always appear stranger when one is upside down, thinks President Netero of the Hunter Committee. The day seems to hold a grudge. "Hi! You called for me?" However, when Menchi the culinary Hunter appears for their little meeting, things brighten a tad. It must be her pink hair and unrestrained attitude.

"Care to spar for a while?"

He admits his frustration to himself as they exchange blows. She has her double swords out, as she doesn't like to use the culinary knives for fighting. Cooking knives are not for fighting, she once said to him. They are purely for cooking. However, that is not the source of his frustration. The dark world has begun to move again, this time more powerful than ever before.

She aims for his chest; he ducks and whips the staff at her legs. Their flips and fancy footwork in midair may look like an odd dance from a faraway perspective. Because he is distracted by his thoughts, she quickly corners him against a thick tree. "Got you," she triumphantly smiles.

Instead of surrendering, he zips around the old plant to give her a sharp stab in the lower back. Before she can turn, he pins the back of her neck to the ground. "Ouch," comes the murmur. "A good workout. I resign." She sighs while propping herself up in the grass. "Stupid old man. Taking everything out on me." She rubs her back and neck, where she was attacked a minute ago. "What's bothering you, grandpa?"

Surprised, he inspects her face. Then he smiles. "Am I that obvious?" She's been calling him 'grandpa' ever since she became a part of the Hunter Committee at the age of twenty-one. He sits down to join her on the grass. Then he materializes a cloth and basket for a makeshift picnic. Being a full-time Specialization nen user has its benefits. Taking the tea set out of the basket, he diligently pours them some tea. Black Lilies tea, to be exact. Handing her the cup, he sips some from his own. She stretches and lies back to look at the gray clouds, listening expectantly for his answer. "Just the new underground alliance between the Zaoldycks and the Spiders."

HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH HXH

Bononorefu watches casually as the Jyonen user recovers his energy, while pulling at the bandages on his chin and hands. They itch sometimes, but overall come in handy - especially if their salesman, or captive, tries to escape. It turns out that his name is Harazenki, and he has a few other abilities aside from nen removal. As a Materialization user, he can also make voodoo dolls to torture people and, like Coltopi, track the objects that he makes with his nen. Rather handy, indeed.

He watches Harazenki fidget uncomfortably. It is understandable - not everyone can immediately get used to this damp, rotten and murky old building that they Spiders call their nest. Of course, since their little thief organization happens to be nomadic, technically there are nests all over the place. Due to his interesting past, Dancho just prefers to reside in these creepy spots, Bononorefu reasons. As for himself, his duties mainly include keeping certain people captive within the Spider's nest. Since fighting is not his forte, he leaves that to the other Ryodan members. When the more belligerent legs are out fighting, he has Shalnark, Pakunoda and Coltopi for company, back in the base.

"Hey, you." He snaps up to stare at Harazenki's face. "Look, I did what you're paying me for. So, when are you going to give me the money, and let me leave?" Oh, ho ho. Quite irritated and spirited, aren't we? Bononorefu shrugs.

"When the Dancho commands. Listen, I just wait for his orders. This is the Genei Ryodan. I suggest you don't piss him off, lest you never see the outside world again. In the mean time, just don't give me too much shit, right?"

"Just tell me -" His speech gets cut off by the mummy's suffocating bandages. The constraints grow tighter, until he can barely breathe. He doesn't have time to materialize anything. He stops struggling. The mummy holds his nen-wrapped bandages for a second, before releasing them. The captive sighs in relief and holds up one finger to indicate a final question or statement. Fine, if it's that urgent that he needs to know immediately - risking even death. Bononorefu nods. "When will your Dancho be back?"

"He's out to hunt and steal - after all that time without nen. Probably a few days." Harazenki seems tired, suddenly. His expression reads, that's too long. But I can't do anything about it. Bononorefu himself wants to see the other members of the Spider again, as well. Soon, the reunion will be nigh.

* * *

Ending Notes: What do the Zaoldycks and the Spiders plan to do? I wonder. Any suggestions on how I can improve my fight scenes?Leorio will make an appearance next, I believe. 


	5. Patience and Recklessness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspects of Hunter X Hunter. This is written solely for philosophical reasons. 

**A/N:** A little research required. Actually my first fight scene - it wasn't easy.

* * *

Patience and Recklessness

Bononorefu, the mummy man, is only partially correct. As he patiently watches the Jyonen user back at the base, another member of the Genei Ryodan sits impatiently on a boulder, with her companions, as witness to an expected but still curious event. They are not distracted by the lightning and thunder strikes in the sky, like Native American drums foretelling a millenium-old prophecy.

Kuroro Lucifer and Hisoka stand before each other on the rocky field like cowboys ready to draw their guns - that is, if they used guns. Everyone knows that their weapons are far more efficient, clean and deadly. Then they hunch forward a little, alert in fighting stances. A certain clown already accelerates himself, in his excitement for this match. He has been waiting forever. "Finally! Our date will be so worthwhile," he vows. Right. Date. Sure, Machi inwardly scoffs.

The skies rumble. Dancho only smiles. There is no difference between love, lust, violence, aggression and sex for this jester at all. Such a hedonist. The Spider head's motive in battling against this clown remains objective and clear. The Bungee Gum would make a fabulous addition to his already beautiful collection; the cards are a nice touch, as well. Machi knows that just as Hisoka fights and kills only to alleviate his boredom, Dancho does what he does to prove something. Here we go.

He must watch out for that Bungee Gum.

The red haired figure's back arches. Machi can feel his bloodlust - in fact, the only thing Hisoka's made of is lust - from thirty yards away. He springs forward and shoots forth his cards; Dancho deflects them just as easily. In a second, his book is out and at the ready, nen pouring forth at his command.

A smirking jester hones in for a short range attack. The book flies behind its owner while they engage in nen enforced close combat. At the final moment, Hisoka manages to land a punch to the gut as well as an uppercut. Though sailing from the impact, Kuroro grabs control again and lands deftly on his feet. Machi notes the look of a challenge in Dancho's eyes. Is that all you can do? Come get me, it says.

It begins to rain. - Neither the fighters nor the audience notice their drenched clothing.

They're baiting each other, she thinks. Hisoka lunges forward again, using all his limbs this time. After a volley of punches aimed at Kuroro's head and torso, only three fourths of which the latter blocks, he flips backward to kick a Spider upward. He misses; Kuroro ducks low and punches forward, catching the back of Hisoka's neck.

As a clown rebounds from a rock face, Dancho jumps to kick the jester out of the sky. However, Hisoka launches a handful of of nen-induced cards at him. Kuroro takes this second-long chance to unleash a red blanket, covering and stealing the cards. When the fierce clown leaps in for another volley of punches and kicks, Kuroro grabs his wrist.

Hisoka tries to retaliate by swinging backwards and kicking when they hit the ground. Dancho ducks and twists the wrist he holds onto, loosening the fist - and pushing the palm onto his Book of Abilities. The clown responds with a kick, springing backwards and taking the Book away from its owner using the infamous Gum.

Two conditions satisfied.

Kuroro is willing to wait. While his Book is in the other's hands, he must use only physical attack and defense. Well, not only those.

They land on parallel boulders flawlessly, like cats. "Interesting. It's called Bungee Gum, yes?" An invitation to brag. Will an unruly clown take the bait? A frown marrs the clown's features.

"You must riddle me this, before I take your question. If you answer correctly, I will give it back to you." Dancho nods for him to continue. "How could you have prevented Pakunoda from dying?" Even the audience tenses; this is a sensitive subject. Machi watches as Kuroro uncharacteristically frown. "Well?"

Dancho's anger is apparent in his narrowed eyes. None of them has ever seen it before; it's unnerving. "By diluting her loyalty. If she is either convinced that the Spider is not worth her life, or that I am not worth rescuing, she would not have come when the chain assassin told her to, or would not have given her memories to the rest of the Spiders in exchange for her death." When Hisoka treacherously questions how her loyalty could be weakened, Kuroro spits, "By sleeping with Machi or Shizuku."

Both female members of the Ryodan blush an unhappy pink.

The jester watches this and scornfully guffaws. "Correct. But just for that amusing sight, I'll answer you. I am a Transformative nen type, so I change my nen into any essence but am not good at materializing things. Gum doesn't have any particular shape, and is just malleable and sticky. For Transformation users, it's relatively easy to apply attributes or energy substances to nen. For personal reasons, mine is gum." Kuroro inwardly smiles: all conditions satisfied.

As he lunges at Hisoka, he wills his nen to manifest. As a Specialization type, he can use Reinforcement abilities as well. The cross on his forehead starts to glow a startling indigo.

Distracted by the glowing cross, Hisoka gets hit by a punch in the face. At the same instant, Kuroro's wounds heal. Both parties exchange multiple jabs, kicks, punches and cuts through the air.

When they are apart, Kuroro is once again in possession of his Book. When he flips to a blank page, Hisoka can no longer use Bungee Gum. Flipping to the right page, he teleports to escape the jester's raging cards. Using the newly acquired Bungee Gum, he keeps the clown immobile on the ground, as he summons the Indoor Fish to eat at his opponent.

This will be payback for betraying the Spider. Usually, the fish won't disappear until its prey is so eaten as to die; Kuroro decides to make an exception for Hisoka. The clown will be very near death - but he will not allow him to die. Bloodlust no more, Hisoka. This is the end of you.

Machi and the members watch in disgust and fear as Hisoka is eaten away. The clown doesn't bother with dignity - he screams to his heart's content, until his last high pitched breath, before fainting.

* * *

Ending Note: Leorio didn't appear in this chapter after all. Well, he will. So what do you think of my (awfully late and) inexperienced fight scene? A lot longer than I expected... Thanks! 


End file.
